Stay with me
by alesa
Summary: Summary: A short Uchiha Itachi story They met in the psychological ward. For the first time Itachi cared about someone. Itachi x OC one shot I suck at summaries...Review please. modern day naruto


**Stay With Me **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing... exept my mind... but sometimes I'm not even sure of that._

She sat on a sofa in the main room of the psychological ward, silently reading a book.

Suddendly a crash emerged from the hall. She looked up from her book and saw three male nurses trying to wrestle down a guy about her age. She guessed he was new since she had never seen him before. He had midlong hair in a ponytail and deep red eyes. The way he looked and moved he seemed kind of mysterious and dangerous, the first word that came to her mind: lethal.

Noticing that he didn't stand a chance against the three he calmed down. They gave him an injection and guided him to the main room, were at the time all of the patients sat playing cards or just sitting around reading or watching TV.

"Behave now and go meet some people or whatever. Just don't cause trouble. Dinner's at 7 pm in the diningroom." One of the three males said. They walked away and left him standing, looking around. She returned reading her book. Everyday new people came and others went away. After three years she had gotten used to it, not bothering anymore to meet new people.

She felt someone sit next to her.

"What are you reading?"

She glanced up from her book, the new guy. She showed him the cover and continued reading, or more like tried to.

"She doesn't talk." Coco, as everyone called her, stood next to the sofa. She was one of the oldest in the ward, and the longest in there, too. 5 years.

"Hn. Why?"

"No one knows. I know her since she came here... She never talked back then, doesn't talk now."

"..."

"Her name's Yume by the way. But you're not a big talker, too, are you?"

"..."

Coco walked off again, bored by the conversation, leaving them alone.

"My name's Itachi."

She nodded, showing she heard him

She glanced at him and noticed the whole time his facial expression had never changed, not even when he was wrestling those guys.

The rest of the day until dinner they both just sat there, she reading, he looking around, in silence.

After dinner all the patients retreated to their rooms, getting their medication and going to sleep eventually, like everyday.

After a few weeks, Itachi and Yume had sat on the same couch everyday, she had been reading most of the time and he'd sometimes told her stories of his life.

That day was just the same. He told about the gang he was in, Akatsuki, his friends and the things they had done together.

Sometimes she'd even smile, which she had never done since the day she came here.

Yume had grown to like him, even if she hated herself for it. Befriending with people was never good in the ward. People come, people go. Nothing lasts long.

Suddendly she noticed her hands shaking heavily, gripping her book. It didn't happen often, but it did with no actual reason. It was one of her, as the doctors called it, breakdowns. After it they'd just give her more medication but it never really helped, the breakdowns still came.

She touched her cheeks with her trembling hands. They were drenched with tears. She was crying.

She stood up, shaking, and tried to get to her room so the others won't notice it.

Itachi who was sitting near her, of course had noticed it. But he remained still, not knowing what to do.

Yume tried to walk towards her room but after a few stepst her knees gave away and she fell to the floor, shaking uncontrollably, crying.

Itachi finally registered what was happening, picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

He sat down on the bed, with her on his lap and tried to sooth her.

A few mitutes later she calmed down and the shaking stopped. Yume looked up at him and for the first time since he was here she saw emotion on his face. He looked concerned. She smiled a little.

"Better now?"

She nodded.

"Should I leave you alone for some time?"

Did she want to be alone? She didn't know... Yes she wanted to be alone but she wanted him to stay.

Seeing no reaction coming from her, he took that as a yes, stood up and walked to the door.

Yume wanted him to stay. She reached her arm out, to stop him. But he didn't notice.

"N-no... stay."

He turned around, shocked. She had talked. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she had talked.

Itachi smiled for the first time since years.

"What did you say?"

She formed her lips, still finding it hard to talk after such a long time.

"Stay."

He walked over to her again.

"If you say so" He was still smiling.

Two miracles on one day. She had talked and he had smiled. Both of them were hoping it would happen more often.

He sat on the bed and lifted her on his lap again. She leaned on his chest, laying her head on the crook of his neck.

"I'm going to get out of here... And I'll take you with me... I know you're not happy here."

She lifted her head and looked into his deep red eyes. For the first time she noticed that they had three black commas around each pupil.

Yume leaned in slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

One inch from his lips she stopped, waiting for his reaction. What if he didn't like her that way?

Itachi closed the gap between their lips and kissed her softly.

As she reponded to the kiss he deepened it, lightly licking her lips, asking for entrance.

She opened her mouth slightly and let him massage her tounge with his.

After a few minutes they both parted, panting.

She layed her head on his shouder again. They both sat in silence until he spoke up again.

"We are going to get out of here, no matter what."

She smiled and nodded, slowly falling asleep in his arms.

The next morning she woke up alone.

She closed her eyes again, sad that he left her.

The door opened and Itachi stepped in.

" I couldn't stay the whole night... The nurse kicked me out."

She smiled a little at him, showing it was okay.

"You should talk more often. I like your voice"

She blushed, not used to get complimented, but said nothing.

Later they went back to the main room again. Yume sat on the couch expecting Itachi to sit next to her as always. But he sat on the couch in front of the one she sat on watching TV. She looked at him and tried to get his attention. He just continued watching TV, smirking lightly to himself.

"Itachi."

Finally he looked at her. "Yes?"

She streched her arm out at him, wanting him to come over to her.

"If you want something, say it. I won't understand otherwise."

She glared at him for the trick he pulled, making her talk.

He just chuckled.

"C-come here."

He stood up and walked over to her.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He sat next to her.

She hit him lightly on the shoulder, none the less smiling.

He pulled her over to him, making her lean on him. Both of them ignoring the shocked faces of the ones who had witnessed her talking.

Yume felt his breath on her ear.

"Next week we're out of here... I already organized everything." He whispered in her ear, for no one else to hear, sending chills up her spine.

She loved the way he'd only talkad smile to her and no one else. It made her feel special in a kind of way.

The next few days they spent in her or sometimes his room, going through every detail of the plan. Or more like him explaining and her listening.

The day they were going to pull their escaping plan through was one of the rare days when all the patients were allowed to go outside in the yard.

Some were playing basketball, some sitting around.

The small yard was sourroundet by a high fence, on one side of the fence was a small road behind it. They only had to get over it to be finally free.

Yume and Itachi sat on a bench, from where the road could be seen, ready for their escape.

She was slightly worried. What if Itachis friends didn't show up? What if they were going to be caught?

A explosion interrupted her thoughts. Everyone exept Yume and Itachi panicked. The guard and nurses tried to get the screaming and running patients under control.

The smoke of the explosion layed down and a big whole in the fence to the road could be seen.

On cue Itachi grabbed Yumes hand and ran with her through the hole and juped into the open door of a car, closing it behind them.

The car sped away, the psychological ward soon out of sight.

Her heart was racing, not used to so much action.

She looked at Itachi, smiling.

"We did it!" Thanks to him her talking had gotten much better.

He smiled back at her and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey! No fucking in my car, un!"

For the first time she noticed the guy driving the car. He had long blonde hair in a high ponytail, exept one streak covering his left eye.

"I'm Deidara, un. You must be Yume, un... Itachi told me about you, un." He laughed.

"Seems like the heartless bastard, Uchiha Itachi, does have a heart, un! Just wait till the others hear about it, un!"

Itachi glared at him.

Soon they arrived at a big house in a forest.

"Welcome to the famous secret hideout of the Akatsuki, un!"

Yume looked up at the huge house, amazed.

Itachi led her inside, Deidara parted ways with them and went to his room.

Itachi showed her to his room, now hers, too.

"Stay here and wait for me. I'm going to go talk to our leader about the situation." He went out of the room.

She looked around. There was barely any funiture and no pictures on the wall. She layed down on the bed and hugged his pillow. The whole bed smelled like him. She smiled. Finally she was free, finally she had the chance to start a life the way she wanted, with the person she wanted, Itachi.

With that thought she fell asleep.

The next few days Itachi had to work most of the time. He wanted to save money so he could live with Yume in their own apartment some day. Yume spent the time walking around, looking around the house or listening to the jokes and stories of Deidara, who she learned was the bomb specialist of the Akatsuki..

After a week without her medication Yumes condition got worse. She fell into deep depressions. Not coming out of her room, barely eating anything, many times crying and shaking uncontrollably.

Itachi didn't know what to do. Most of his free time he'd stay with her, trying to sooth her. But it didn't work.

He looked at her. She was much paler and skinnier than before. He sighted and ran his hand through his hair. Black bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

"I have to go on a 2 day mission."

Yume just sat on the bad staring at the plain white wall infront of her.

"When I come back we'll move to the apartement I bought in the city. I found a job near it, too. Then we can live a normal life, together. No more hiding." He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Then he walked to the door.

"Itachi..."

He looked at her, that was the first time she had talked again for over a week.

"I... I love you."

Yume looked at him, waiting for a reaktion, anything.

"I'll be back soon." With that he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Tears streamed down her face.

He didn't love her back...

Sobbing she pulled at her hair.

He didn't love her back...

Eventually Yume cried herself to sleep.

After the two days Itachi came back. He walked into the house. He was more tired than ever but none the less happy because now he had earned enough money to start a new life. A new life with Yume.

On the way to his room Deidara crossed his way.

"Itachi... About Yume... she didn't come out of your room while you were gone, un. We tried to get her to eat something, un. But she only locked herself in the bathroom, un. She's still in there, un."

Itachi ran to their room and to the bathroomdoor, he tried to open it, but as Deidara had said, it was locked.

He knocked. "Yume? I'm back. Open the door... please."

No sound came out of it. He was getting desperated. He put his ear against the door and tried to make out a sound. He only heard soft cries and gasps emitting from her. Her breathing was unnaturally loud and uneven.

He stepped away from the door and kicked it open.

Yume laid on the floor, a pool of blood, an emty bottle of vodka and many pain killer bottles surrounding her. She had a bloody razor in her hand, the cause of the deep cuts on her arms.

He kneeled next to her, not caring if his clothes got drenched in her blood. He cradeled her in his arms.

"Yume..."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Itachi... I know you don't love me back... but... I'll love you.. forever."

Her breathing got weaker by the second

"No! Don't leave me! I love you, too... I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She felt something wet hit her face.

He was crying.

With her last strengh she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you.. for everything. I love you."

Yume closed her eyes and fell into the eternal sleep, smiling.

A month after Yumes death Itachi kneeled infront of her grave. Rain drenching his clothes.

Everyday after her furneral he had come to her grave, talking to her gravestone. Of curse she couldn't answer him anymore, but it's not like she had talked much before her death either.

A solitary tear ran down his face, mixing with the rain.

"I'll love you forever... and someday we'll be together again in death."

He smiled to himself.

The End

Please review!


End file.
